realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Ondine
Ondine Small Outsider (Extraplanar, Water) Hit Dice: 5d8+15 (37 hp) Initiative: +3 Speed: Swim 30 ft. (6 squares) Armor Class: 17 (+1 size, +3 Dex, +3 Cha), touch 17, flat-footed 14 Base Attack/Grapple: +5/-1 Attack: Touch +9 melee (paralysis) Full Attack: Touch +9 melee (paralysis) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Paralysis, spell-like abilities Special Qualities: Darkvision 60 ft., outsider traits, water transparency, watery grace Saves: Fort +4, Ref +7, Will +5 Abilities: Str 7, Dex 17, Con 10, Int 5, Wis 12, Cha 16 Skills: Hide +15*, Listen +9, Move Silently +11, Spot +9, Swim +14 Feats: Ability Focus (charm monster), Ability Focus (steal breath), Weapon Finesse (B) Environment: Elemental Plane of Water Organization: Solitary or maelstrom (2-20) Challenge Rating: 4 Treasure: Double standard Alignment: Usually neutral evil Advancement: 6-15 HD (Small) Level Adjustment: — The creature resembles a tiny mermaid, with a humanoid upper body ending in a scaled, lateral tail. Ondines are cruel beings native to the Elemental Plane of Water who take great delight in drowning planar travelers. In fact, ondines draw sustenance from the dying breaths of their victims. Ondines can be found on a number of planes, but always near bodies of water. They often claim a territory near a populated coastline, a well-traveled sailing route, or other areas rich with prey. Riverbeds and ocean bottoms near an ondine's domain are usually littered with corpses of past victims. An ondine is 3 feet long and weighs 25 pounds. Ondines speak Aquan. COMBAT Ondines prefer to charm larger sea creatures to destroy ships or otherwise knock prey overboard. Because the ondine feeds on the dying breaths of the drowning, they rarely order their charmed allies to kill enemies. Once prey falls into the water, the near-invisible ondine attempts to get close enough to utilize its paralyzing touch, then steals the breath from the helpless victim. If unable to flee through mundane means, an ondine may plane shift back to the Elemental Plane of Water, but is reluctant to do so, for she may ony use this ability once each year. Paralysis (Ex): Those hit by an ondine's touch attack must succeed on a DC 15 Fortitude save or be paralyzed for 1d4+1 rounds. The save DC is Charisma-based. Spell-Like Abilities: 1/day—charm monster (DC 19); 1/year—plane shift. Caster level 5th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Steal Breath (Su): As a full-round action, an ondine can attempt to suck the air from the lungs of any helpless creature within reach. The target must make a successful DC 17 Fortitude save or take 1d6 points of Constitution damage. The target dies when his or her Constitution score reaches 0. The ondine heals 5 points of damage for each point of Constitution the target loses, gaining any excess as temporary hit points. So long as the target remains helpless, the ondine continues to use this attack against that creature every round until it dies. A victim holding its breath to avoid drowning that fails its Fortitude save against steal breath must make another Fortitude save or cease holding its breath. The save DC is Charisma-based. Water Transparency (Ex): An ondine's transparent body grants it total concealment underwater. Watery Grace (Su): An ondine adds its Charisma modifier as a deflection bonus to Armor Class. Skills: An ondine has a +8 racial bonus on any Swim check to perform some special action or avoid a hazard. It can always choose to take 10 on a Swim check, even if distracted or endangered. It can use the run action while swimming, provided it swims in a straight line. *An ondine has a +12 racial bonus on Hide checks made while underwater. Originally appeared as "undine" in Dragon Magazine #116 (1986). Category:Outsiders